Teach me how to like the rain
by Miri-chan98
Summary: "Can you teach me how to like the rain?" Arthur's thoughts on the rain and Alfred's thoughts on Arthur. One shot with lots of fluff. USUK romance or just brotherly love. You decide. T for some language. Lame summary! Better story, I swear!


**A/N: Okay I know I shouldn't waste time on fluffy one shots and instead should concentrate on my other stories…but I just couldn't help it…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Teach me how to like the rain**

_Drip…drop…_

'It's raining again huh…Ah, and I don't have an umbrella with me. But I don't mind, really. No matter what everyone else thinks, I like the rain. It calms my nerves. The others think it's depressing, I'd say it's refreshing. They even say that it rains because I'm sad. That's nonsense. I don't agree with all the 'the rain is a nation's tears' stuff. Well, maybe it's true but it's not like that with me. I love the rain. When it rains it's more peaceful – the streets are empty, people stay home and just relax with a cup of tea and it shushes all the other annoying noises. The rain has its own song, you know. A quiet dripping, raindrops drumming on the pavement, water splashing as you step in a puddle and disturb its glassy surface. Sometimes you can hear the giggles of a child, playing in the pools of murky water or the monotonous rumbling of thunder somewhere far away. A perfect natural symphony. It's typical for my country actually. Many people avoid it because of that and the mist. They just don't know how to appreciate nature. You know, I wonder whether it rains so much because I like it…or if I like it because it rains so much? Hm, probably the latter, got to think logically. Have you ever tried walking in the rain without an umbrella? Well, if you haven't you should. It feels like you're being cleaned. Cleaned of your worries, thoughts, fears. The rain can clean everything. It's like it's exhorting you to take a rest and leave this world for a bit while it washes away all the dirt from it. Say, I wonder how I'm still able to forget my umbrella like that? It should be a habit of mine already. It's not like I didn't know it would rain…Oh well. I'm not complaining anyway. I'm more worried about my groceries rather than myself…'

"Arthur!"…

* * *

The green-eyed blond turned around at the familiar voice calling his name. As he did, he saw a young man running down the street waving with a grin stretching his lips. The Englishman waited for the other to catch up to him with surprise written on his face.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Arthur eyed the other as if not believing his eyes. Two sky blue eyes peeked from behind rectangular glasses and a hand reached to brush away a few stray wet honey blond strands. The taller blond was panting and still recovering from the run. All the while rain drizzled around them, soaking their clothes and slicking their hair. As soon as the fatigue of running disappeared, the American's grin returned and he beamed at his former caretaker and brother.

"Heya, Artie! 'Sup? I see someone hasn't got an umbrella with them." It took Arthur a few moments to comprehend what the other said and notice the black unopened umbrella in his hand. When he did his emerald eyes lit up with wonderment.

"Oh, god don't tell me you chased me just because of that. Look at you, you're soaking wet!"

"Well, so are you."

"Yes but if you had an umbrella from the beginning then why didn't you use it?" Alfred blinked.

"Oh. Whoops. I guess that kinda slipped my mind." The American let out a hearty laugh making the other sigh but still smile unconsciously.

"Come on, let's go home.."

And so two figures walked amid the puddles, both hiding under a black umbrella even though they were equally soaked.

* * *

The two entered the old house, warmth englufing them and relieving the rainwater's tickling chill.

"Here we are. Hang your coat over there. I don't want you getting the whole place wet."

Alfred did as he was told without saying anything, only muttering:

"It's not a coat, it's a hoodie"

"Why are you here anyways?" Arthur inquired having not heard the taller's statement or just deciding to ignore it.

"Just visiting since it's been hell of a long time since last time. I arrived this morning and I'm staying at a hotel."

"A hotel?" Arthur glanced at his companion while taking off his shoes, which immediately left a puddle underneath them. "Why didn't you come here? You know I always have a spare room for you. You could have at least called me to meet you at the airport."

"But I wanted to surprise you!" Alfred grinned also slipping off his dripping sneakers.

"Well, you sure did." Arthur rolled his eyes yet found the idea quite sweet.

"Ha, actually it was only a coincidence that I saw you from my hotel room window, walkin' all wet in the rain without an umbrella like it ain't pouring outside. Dude you're really getting' old! Forgettin' stuff like that…"

"Oh, shut it you! Plus it wasn't pouring, it was drizzling…" The Brit huffed, pouting a little. Alfred smiled at how familiar those little arguments felt.

"Sure it was. You didn't seem to mind at all, though."

"What's the point of being scared of rain when you're already wet?" Arthur said as he plopped onto the couch in the living room, already drying his hair and throwing his guest a towel to do the same.

"Hmm…Makes sense." The American shrugged and finally took a seat next to Arthur on the couch but just as he did the latter got up.

"I'm going to make tea. Do you want some?"

"If you have coffee tea, then sure, I'd love some."

"Arthur gave him a halfhearted glare before disappearing into the kitchen. He was going to make them tea anyways…

* * *

'I watch Arthur as he goes to the kitchen and when I'm alone I think about his behavior. He's always calmer when it rains and I like him like that. It seems to sooth him in a way I don't really understand. I'm more of a sun person. People often tell me I beam like the sun and that my eyes are like the sky on a sunny summer day. I can't disagree. I guess I just don't like the rain. Maybe because it gives me sad memories of the time when I was alone, waiting for my big brother to come home and even worse: that day. It was raining that day. Even now I relate the rain with England. Not in a good way, however. It reminds me of his tears, how they melted with the raindrops…Even though I should have been happy that day, I still remember it as the saddest day in my life…Gah! I need to stop thinking about depressing stuff! Still, it's strange. That day was also supposedly Arthur's worst day yet he still loves rain. I guess it's from before that, huh. I look outside to distract myself and all I see is gray. That's another thing I don't like about the rain. Those gloomy clouds block out the sky! I'm all about freedom and no limits so it's only natural for me to like the sky and to be sad when it's out of sight. But I know that Arthur likes it that way. I guess that it makes him feel…somehow safe. Like he's covered and hidden from the world and not exposed to all that comes with it. Believe it or not Artie's a very shy person. He's always been self-conscious even though he'll never admit it. So he stcks with the old loner policy. I think he's scared of what others think of him and prefers not to show himself and face their opinion. Well, there was this time when everyone knew him and he roamed the seas doing crazy shit that I've only heard about and never seen. However that was probably a surge of teenage confidence. Maybe now he's just ashamed that he's not what he used to be. I can't really tell. I've only known him since around then and he always acted all parentally around me. Now he's shut himself up. Sometimes it's even funny how he says something but his face gives him away. But seriously his loneliness worries me. He's a nice person on the inside. He just needs to realise that himself and drop that shell...Gosh I need to overcome this depression over rain. Heroes don't get depressed after all! And I was really heroic today, bringing Iggy that umbrella and all, so I shouldn't mess it up now. Awww man, now I feel tired. Jet lag must be catching up with me. But I can smell the sweet scent of tea from the kitchen so Artie must be done there and sure enough here he comes with a steaming cup in each hand, placing one on the table in front of me before sitting down on the couch and taking a sip from his own. I find the whole picture quite relaxing and slowly my eyelids start getting heavy and I know I'll be going to dreamland soon. I lean to the side until I'm lying on Artie's lap and immediately I feel him start caressing my still damp hair…

"Hey, Artie." I mumble on the verge of dozing off.

"Yes, love?" I smiled a little. I like it when he uses that name. I know it doesn't mean much to British people and England since I even heard him call France that way once but I also know that Artie uses it only when he's very calm or content.

"Can you teach me how to like the rain?" I hear him chuckle. That sounds nice too.

"Of course love." He leans down and kisses my forehead, never taking his hand out of my hair. I smile even wider and let my eyes slip shut. I can still hear the rain drumming on the window. But I'm happy. I can feel Arthur's warmth and the subtle scent of tea lulling my senses. Now I can relate the rain to a nice memory…Thanks Arthur.

Finally blissful unconsciousness takes over my body…'

_"You're welcome love..."_

* * *

**A/N: First time writing pure fluff so please tell me what you think! ^^ **

**I think it's easy to tell but still - first part: Arthur's POV, second: Normal POV and third: Alfred's POV. I just didn't want to write it in the story coz it kinda ruined the mood in my opinion :/**

**I'll be updating The Big Hit soon, I just have to finish the slightly angsty part xDD**

**Toodles!~**


End file.
